This specification relates to techniques for determining inertial properties used in a simulated environment to model dynamic behavior of the robot in a real environment.
There is a reality gap between a simulated environment and a real environment. Control and learning algorithms that work effectively for a virtual robot in a simulation may perform poorly on a robot in the real environment. One cause of the reality gap may be attributed to various simplifications made in simulation algorithms, such as using inaccurate physical parameters, simplifying contact models, ignoring hardware limitations, noise, and latency.